


Arc One: In Violence Forged

by Yaoi_Scribe



Series: Rising from the Ashes [1]
Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Scribe/pseuds/Yaoi_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaelrick is a twisted sadist with his eyes set on Eyadei a Saiyan medic who has caught the attention of the Crown Prince on the verge of becoming king. Slowly warming up to the idea, he has no chance of telling the royal as he's violently dragged to a remote location by Gaelrick who is quite intent on making as much trouble for the king as he does to the Clan he holds nearly hostage. To him neither enemy nor ally is safe and all who fall afoul of him quickly regret it. This is the story of his bloodline; of their trials, tragedies, and triumphs. *contains dark themes all applicable warnings within chapters PLEASE HEED THEM*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This Trilogy (Which is what it's going to end up being) focuses on a Clan of Saiyans that I've created who I love enough to share. This is not a happy story so if dark stories are not your thing then I would highly suggest you just skip this one. It will involve a slew of things from scarring, forced incest, death, and rape and as each chapter comes I will give fair warning on what to expect. As with all my stories comments and constructive criticism is always welcome and well-received. 
> 
> This prologue introduces the main antagonist who is one of the most hated of my OCs and the only one I have no sympathy for who has no redeeming quality other than he sires one of my favorite OCs, and one of the protagonists a Saiyan medic who ends up on the wrong side of this sadist. Prevalent warnings for this chapter include: a lot of angst, violence, and mutilation that causes scarring. Read at your own risk.

Prologue: In the Beginning...

Fingers wrap tightly around his wrist giving him no escape and a pained hiss escapes through gritted teeth. “If you don't release me...” 

“You're going to do what; scream? Are you really so sure you want to do that with what you know I'll do to him if he is stupid enough to come to your aid?” 

The voice was like honeyed poison and makes the dark haired Saiyan's stomach churn. “You wouldn't dare be that stupid, Gaelrick.” 

“Do you really want to test to see what I'll do to our prince, Eyadei?” 

Honestly, no he didn't because he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what would happen at that point. Gaelrick was strong, of that there was no doubt, but he was also sadistically cunning and it wasn't something that Eyadei wanted to risk near the royal about to be crowned king. The grip tightening tells him that an answer was desired before more pain would be dealt and Eyadei wasn't in the mood to be further harassed by the brunette before him. “L-let go of me, Gaelrick. I'm not interested in whatever you want. I have things to do in the medical wing and you are not...” He's not prepared for the sudden and very violent reaction that has him hitting his knees, his wrist still held now at a more painful angle, and a hot pain as the others nails tear into his skin his eye barely close in time to keep from getting sliced as well. The male kept his nails sharp for this reason and they cut flesh well. He smells the scent of blood and a snarl escapes him. “F-fuck you...Let GO!” he growls struggling against the other. However, his chosen profession as a medic had his build slighter than the male before him and a physical altercation has the other the clear winner. 

So it comes as no surprise when he's hauled from the palace struggling to keep from being bodily dragged by the taller male as he feels the blood slide down his face. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken in addition to everything but all he could focus on was the fact that he was probably never going to see the palace or the spiky-haired royal who had been trying to court him for three months now. 

As pain finally overshadows everything else as the grip tightens, as his body finally protests the other injuries sustained from being struck and slammed into a wall by the other, he stops paying attention to where they are going. His focus is only returned when he's tossed onto a rather scratchy cot. He grits his teeth as he brings his hand up and presses it against his throbbing skin. “Y-you have no tact, Gaelrick,” he grits out angrily. 

“Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not as emotionally charming as our prince,” comes the sneered response, “I don't have time for such stupidity. You, however, are going to do as I tell you if you'd like to remain breathing.” 

“Oh, I can't imagine why you're not popular,” Eyadei mutters, “You have such a charming personality.” A moment later, his hair is twisted in a violent grip and he's dragged from the cot towards the other. 

“You do not want to see what I'm capable of, Eyadei, you really don't.” 

“Oh, I can give a few guesses,” he grits out.. Getting dragged a few feet towards the embers of a newly outed fire has the medic suddenly a little afraid of what might be happening in a few seconds. Watching the other press the end of a poker against a still glowing coal has him quite worried. “Gaelrick...” He never gets a response. What he does get is the poker once hot slashed across the same spot the others fingers had grazed twice eliciting a sharp cry of pain and him attempting to jerk free with no luck. The others grip is unyielding and the feel of the hot item pressed against his skin has him nearly howling in agony. 

He isn't sure when the other dumps him back onto the cot, his skin singed, bleeding, and sparking pain hard enough to form tears which only make it hurt worse so he struggles to hold them back. “You'll learn to do as you are told the first time around, Eyadei, or you'll find yourself not liking the end result.” 

A thousand different retorts occur to him but he realizes that it might be a very bad idea so he just bites his tongue and curls up trying to ease the pain as best as he could while inwardly cursing the bastard for being who he was. “When I come back, I expect you to be a little more willing to do as you are told, Eyadei.” The parting commentary has him almost laughing snidely. It wasn't like the other was giving him much of a choice and right now he was in too much pain to try and handle either his wrist or his face and he was pretty sure it was going to leave a nasty scar. 'Your luck sucks,' he thinks to himself, 'This is what you get for having feelings for one Saiyan while another wants to own you and doesn't play nicely.' 

To be honest, Eyadei had been trying to avoid Gaelrick for almost three years as the other was no one he'd ever associate with let alone have any feelings for. He'd wanted to focus on his career choice and be left alone as he was good at medicine. While he trained to keep toned and fit, he wasn't as muscled as the male who was making his life miserable as he kept coming into the infirmary where he was trying to make something of himself. It was solved, surprisingly one day when one of their arguments was interrupted as the crown prince was brought in needing immediate care and the other medics were busy. It had taken Eyadei three hours to stabilize the brunette Saiyan who had obviously had one hell of a fight and kept Gaelrick from bothering him. He'd needed to keep the royal in the infirmary for a few days which turned out to be easier than expected as the other found him intriguing. Honestly, he should have known then that it was a bad idea to talk to the other but hadn't been able to help it. After that, the prince was a constant visitor there which definitely kept Gaelrick at bay as he wasn't stupid enough at the time to go against the crown prince. Eyadei found himself becoming fond of the other who was five years younger than himself but acted far older which he was sure was a product of his position. 

Things had come to a head when it was obvious that Vegeta was interested in him and that Eyadei was actually starting to warm up to the idea. Gaelrick had found out and in usual fashion had been quite not happy with the thought. Eyadei just hadn't thought that it would evolve into this. Closing his eyes, the black haired male wonders if he shouldn't have just said yes three years ago and spared himself this. He was just of the mind that he had a right to choose the mate he wanted to be with, that he wanted to be submissive to. As he slowly manages to fade off, he whispers miserably, “Vegeta...”


	2. Part One: Learning Not to Disappoint HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyadei learns the hard way that failing to get the results Gaelrick wants comes with a hefty price. This chapter contains violence, angst, mutilation that leaves scarring, forced oral, and non-con.

Part One: Learning Not to Disappoint HIM

Staring at his reflection, Eyadei nearly cringes at the scars over his eye. It was a reminder that he didn't need of having to cater to a neurotic sadist who didn't like not getting his way. Slowly, he pulls off his shirt cataloging the bruises and cuts down his upper torso from the others violent actions during sex though he wasn't sure that the violation it was could be even considered sex. The place was empty which is why he attempted to take a good look at himself. He didn't need anymore permanent reminders of the male he was apparently stuck breeding for. Slowly, he peels the pants down grimacing at the hard bruises where the others fingers had gripped his hips tightly more because Eyadei kept trying to jerk away from him. He wasn't fond of the force the other used and even less pleased that every encounter seemed more violent than the last. Once he peruses all the injuries inflicted, he steps into the bathroom before performing one more test as commanded by the male who was making things quite miserable for him. This would mark the third month of this and the other was growing annoyed at the continual response. 

A few minutes later, he checks and feels his heart drop low. Another negative result. That was definitely going to set off the brunette which is something Eyadei was trying to avoid at all costs. Closing his eyes a moment, he struggles to push down the fear that fills him. There was no point to freaking out over things that couldn't be changed as they were. He would just have to handle this and come up with something that would work. He refused to be another victim to the others cruelty. The medic wasn't stupid, he knew that the last three Saiyans to have been impregnated hadn't just disappeared when they bore him daughters. Gaelrick had disposed of them. It wasn't the way Eyadei planned on going if he could help it though if he didn't get pregnant and bear the other a son it wasn't going to be avoidable at this point. 

He showers and puts the test where the other could see it knowing better than to even try lying to the male before he goes into the kitchen and searches for the ingredients he'd need. Knowing the other when he saw the results there would eventually be another encounter that Eyadei was going to hate if the other didn't just kill him off. However, considering what dragging him here had done, the medic couldn't just see that happening. No, he was pretty sure the other would just make him miserable for this. He did, though, considerably enjoy rubbing it in that the coronation had gone off without a hitch and that King Vegeta was courting someone with the intent of making her queen. That hadn't helped Eyadei's mood at all but somehow, he'd rather expected it. Gaelrick was definitely a wanted fugitive and he didn't want to know what he was considered at this point which is why they were out in the middle of no where. 

He shifts his focus onto what he's doing and not things that he wishes were different because it wouldn't help to upset himself. He'd have enough of a problem when the brunette showed up and he needed to finish this prior to that. Maybe this one would work though he was beginning to fear that his body knew just how little he liked this bastard touching him and was reacting in such a way. Finishing the fertility drug, he whispers, “I know I hate him...I want nothing to do with him but if I don't manage a male cub I'm not going to live long enough to try and get back...so please...just...let this work and please let it be a boy.” While the thought of introducing an innocent to the likes and darkness of Gaelrick had his stomach churning further, he really had no choice in the matter. Part of him just wondered what it was he was trying to get back to if the King was going to be mated and he forces himself not to think too hard on that or it made him want to just surrender and hope Gaelrick killed him sooner rather than later. 

Downing the concoction was worse as it tasted horrific and has him grimacing and wrinkling his nose before gagging and having to get a glass of water before his stomach revolted. He sips the water and wills his body to calm down. This much overwhelming hysteria wasn't going to help anything. It takes a few minutes for him to finally feel his stomach calm and he washes what was used before putting them up. The bare living space bothered him but it was what came of having to constantly worry about being found by someone whose one fault was being very quick to anger and slow to forgive slights. Though Eyadei's sure that finding them wasn't going to be an issue considering how dangerous it was to even get to where they were. It made getting supplies somewhat difficult but somehow, it was managed. Eyadei didn't even want to contemplate how that was as he was sure he knew already. 

He's almost calmed which was the closest he'd managed to get to a relaxed state when dealing with things when he hears the door open. The others scent quickly fills the small residence and has Eyadei inwardly cringing. He stays where he is waiting for the other to see the paper and knowing that it was going to just make him irate. There was no way he was going to face him before he had to. “EYADEI!” The sound of his name has him flinching as the other really was not happy with things. Wishing he didn't have to show himself and knowing what would happen if he didn't, he slowly walks into view. 

“Yes?” he asks quietly as if he didn't know what this was about. Watching the fingers clench tightly warns the other to be careful in his responses though he wasn't sure that even caution was going to help him at this point. 

“I see that I'm going to have to give you better incentive to get your cooperation in this matter apparently.” The tone is soft and far too sweet which tells Eyadei that he was in serious trouble. He just couldn't get the other to either listen or believe that this wasn't being done intentionally that he was certainly not tempting the other into hurting him worse. Part of him is pretty sure that the other isn't even mad as it gives him a reason to cause Eyadei pain. That was something that the other seemed to find most fulfilling was how badly he could hurt someone. 

“I'm trying...” he protests even though it was useless to argue the point as the other probably didn't care and was a good way to aggravate the male into violence sooner. Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise when he's struck across the face hard enough to send him to the floor. He stays in a kneeling position knowing better than to rise to his feet as it would be seen as defiance and that would not end well at all for Eyadei. 

“You just don't learn well do you?” Gaelrick asks as he reaches down and grips his hair, “I'm becoming highly annoyed with you, Eyadei, and you know that's a bad idea.” He jerks his head back at a painful angle forcing him to gaze up at him. 

“F-forgive me, sir,” he manages to get out knowing that this was becoming increasingly dangerous and that he needed to get the other to calm down before he really did end up dead. It was just becoming harder and harder to find a reason to think that was a bad thing as time went on. 

The fingers tighten before he watches that familiar cruel smile appear. “I don't think so...but I think I might now something that might give you a little more of an incentive to do as you are told in a prompt manner, Eyadei.” The words are followed by him being dragged to a small ratty couch and shoved into it before the other walks to the cold fireplace. Eyadei's eyes widen as he watches him start a small fire. 

“N-no...please...” He was pretty sure that pleading wasn't going to spare him from what was coming and he hates the weakness that it makes him feel but the thought of having the other scar him more was nearly unbearable. He despised the first ones given by the male and didn't want another set to remind him that he was stuck with a monster and completely unworthy of anyone else even coming close to touching him. His plea is responded to with a snide chuckle as the other watches the coals turn red as they heat up. Closing his eyes, Eyadei sends up a silent prayer he knew was going to be ignored for some sort of help. Nothing had been forthcoming thus far. 

He's proven right as he watches the other remove the poker and turn towards him. For a second, he contemplates trying to get to the door but that would only bring about more pain when the other caught up to him. That is the only reason he remains on the couch as the other approaches. As much as he wished he could chance it, he knew the probability of escaping was non-existent and there was no point in testing the others patience or incurring more pain than what was already planned. 

He rethinks that as his hair is gripped seconds before the poker would be dragged across his cheek, the searing pain drawing a choked scream from him even as he struggles to lock his jaw. The motion would be repeated crossing the first and Eyadei struggles harder to keep silent hating that it amused the other so much to watch his victims suffer. He was just sure what was sure to follow would be worse than that. 

His head is finally released, the pain throbbing through him churning his stomach and he's glad the other walks back across the room as he struggles to keep from throwing up. That would probably be the worst idea at the moment though for a second he's not sure it matters before his stomach slowly settles and he can take a full breath without feeling violently ill. Hearing the other come close, his body tenses though he was sure he knew what was coming; how could he not with the scent of arousal heavy in the air and it not being his? His hair is gripped again before being tilted upwards. “Let's see if you're not a little more compliant with me after this.” 

Eyadei grits his teeth and wishes the other to the very depths of hell for all of this but knows better than to ever come close to saying that to his face. Instead, he manages a quiet, “Y-yes, sir.” 

“Then put that mouth to a better use than pissing me off, slut. NOW.” With that said, he releases his hair obviously knowing that the other would comply without complaint and certainly without violence. He'd be right, too. Eyadei was not courageous enough to cause the other harm. He knew better than that. Gaelrick was nothing if not creative on revenge and since he wasn't strong enough to kill him there was no way to avoid what would happen after he tried something so he just obeyed regardless of how much he wished it wasn't the male before him that he had to do this to. 

Slowly, he reaches out and tugs the others pants down inwardly grimacing at the jutting flesh before him. It was a damn chore to have sex with this male when his heart would never belong to him and what did it matter because he wasn't Gaelrick's mate as the other had no time for such paltry bonds which is the only thing that pleased him in all of this though it was kind of a cold comfort if the others news held any truth. Though he had to remember that the king had obligations to fulfill. He quickly shoves the thoughts of Vegeta away before focusing on his task. He really just couldn't stand thinking about the male while he was servicing Gaelrick because that's honestly what it came down to. 

Mechanically, he goes about sliding his mouth down and relaxing his throat before sucking the other deep. He could pretty much do this in his sleep which was sad because a part of him had always known that things like this should be enjoyed not done as some sort of obligation to another. He just lets his mind go blank as he does this knowing from experience how to bring the other to the edge of release because that is as far as the other would allow him to go before withdrawing and commencing with violating him in a most unpleasant way. 

Sometimes it bothers him how right he is as he feels the other withdraw before Eyadei would find his spandex jerked down and him lifted as far up as was needed before the other would bury himself hard in his body making the other jerk and a choked sound escape. Regardless of how much he attempts not to because he knows it's what pleases him most the choked sounds soon become whimpers which eventually lead to him begging for him to stop, for no more, for mercy. He's ignored of course and it just has the other laughing in that husky tone that Eyadei just loathes hearing. It was always the same and he knew pleading wouldn't help but he couldn't seem to manage to avoid it. As the pain just seems to increase with every slam of the others hips, the bleeding medic sends up another prayer to let him conceive so that if nothing else, Gaelrick would leave him alone. It might be an awful thing to wish but he couldn't help it.


	3. Part Two: Bringing Light into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyadei finally manages to do as Gaelrick demands and feels both frightened for the cub he carries and pleased that it might mean that the male will leave him alone. However, once the cub is born and it is indeed the son the other wants, Eyadei realizes that it might not be what he should worry about most when his defiant stance nearly costs him everything. This chapter contains M-preg, angst, violence, gore, and I'm about to make Gaelrick as a permanent warning...the male should be one...

Part Two: Bringing Light into Darkness

He slumps feeling a sense of both accomplishment and dread as he stares at the current results. Gaelrick would be pleased, of that he had no doubt. He just wasn't happy to have an innocent anywhere near the other though he has a sneaking suspicion that if the child is another girl that it won't matter anyway. He heard very little about the male's daughters only that their unfortunate mothers had “vanished” and that the only reason they hadn't gone the same way was that they could be mated when they were older. That was definitely not something he'd wish on anyone sharing his bloodline. Sliding his hand down to his stomach, he rubs the flat expanse of skin before whispering, “I'm sorry...that you're coming into such a hell, little one.” 

He was also sure it was going to be hell on him as there was no one else there who could help him through what would be a very painful labor if he didn't manage to find something to ease himself that didn't knock him unconscious. Part of him is just sure that he's going to have to grit his teeth and bear it as it would probably amuse the bastard who sired the child. Actually, he was pretty sure it would amuse him. Gaelrick did get off on others pain especially if he was the underlying cause of it. However it turned out, Eyadei would manage. He was becoming frighteningly good at that. Necessity made it unavoidable. 

The door opens signaling Gaelrick's return and he merely sits there not feeling the need to try and avoid the other considering the circumstances would be to the others liking this time around. He wasn't expecting the other to be kind; far from it but he was pretty sure that he wasn't getting another set of scars to add to the two sets that already disfigured him in his mind. The male steps into the doorway and raises an eyebrow seeing him merely sitting there with the results. “I am suspecting that you don't think the results are going to displease me since you aren't cowering in another room.” 

“I'm pregnant,” he says simply as he slides the results closer to the edge of the table nearest the other. 

“It's about damn time, Eyadei. Let's hope for your sake...that it's a boy.” 

He would make a not so subtle threat out of it which comes as no surprise to the medic. Eyadei merely nods his head knowing that arguing with the other was pointless and only brought pain. Hopefully, this pregnancy would be easier on him than the male was though he wasn't looking forward to any sort of hormonal inclination that could even be slightly described as desire for the other. That would just be the most disturbing thing about this because there was no way in a million years that he would want the other to touch him. He despised the other touching him even in Heat but that had more to do with the fact that the other was a sadistic asshole who had no compassion in him. He'd rather have no sex than endure what the other put him through. Unfortunately, the other didn't seem to like giving him a choice in the matter so he hoped his body would give him a break. It would be nice. He's just not about to hold his breath for that. 

Three months is all it takes for Eyadei to decide that fate was enjoying making him miserable as the mood swings get to the point where he was pretty sure that he was going to spend a lot of time either on the floor bleeding from a blow to the mouth or being shoved against whatever surface was around because Gaelrick just did not see the point in being understanding of his condition. If that wasn't enough, the changes that were taking place, and his over-active libido were making him just wish that he'd slit his own throat before he'd allowed this. However, being a medic meant following what they stood for and that was healing and helping others which meant letting as little harm befall the cub he carried as he could. Gaelrick just didn't make it easy on him. In fact, part of him was thinking that the child would be lucky to be carried to term though the other part was quick to point out that Gaelrick knew what kind of pain could be inflicted before he'd miscarry and stayed inside that limit. 

Starting to lactate is even more embarrassing and listening to the brunette's amused, snide commentary about it or when he would tug and pull a swollen nipple until milk would dribble out before making a caustic joke about it made Eyadei quite tempted to sock him but he refrained and just took the teasing in stride knowing that there was nothing he could do without harming himself or the cub though it was mostly him who would pay for that. He just watched the calendar and prayed for this to be over soon as much as he prayed for the cub to be healthy. However, there were nights that would find him in the kitchen staring at herbs that when mixed together would mean imminent death for the child he carried. Those nights were the worst as he wondered how he could even contemplate such an act of cruelty before he'd remind himself of who it was that had helped make the small being. He never did it, his nerves and guilt always won out but it was becoming a tug-of-war with his conscience over this that he didn't like at all. 

Finally all the enduring, praying, hoping, long nights, body changes, moods, and serious contemplations of murder come to an end as his water breaks early in the morning. Having to handle this by himself was excruciating but he closes his eyes and focuses on what he needed to do to get his cub safely into the world. It's just hard to handle as every nerve flares with every contraction. Sweat soon slicks his skin as it seems to take forever for the cub he carried to decide that it actually wants to come out. An agonizing four hours would pass before he'd finally get the chance to cut the cord and clean up the wailing bund before wrapping a blanket around the naked form. “H-hello, son,” he whispers, “I'm just...not sure this was a great time to come into being.” He cradles the small form close and knows that things were going to be a lot more complicated now that Gaelrick had the son he sought. 

He's not alone long before Gaelrick returns and stills seeing the state of the sheets and small form in Eyadei's arms. “So?” 

“You have a son,” Eyadei says evident tiredness in his tone before he'd level a glare at the other, “And I don't care what you think; he is MY son, too, so I'm naming and taking care of him.” 

“You think so do you?” Gaelrick asks as his eyebrow raises. 

“No, I know so,” Eyadei retorts curtly, “I didn't spend nine months carrying him to let someone else nurse him. No, Gaelrick. He is MINE.” He'd known that a wet nurse had been needed for each of the male's three daughters but he wasn't letting someone have that right when it came to the boy he cradled. 

“You sure you want to make that much of a fuss, Eyadei?” 

“I'm sure,” he replies. 

The feel of the other lifting the infant from him has him startled but that doesn't compare to how he feels when he's hauled from the bed and dragged outside naked, slick from sweat and blood, and weakened from the ordeal of pushing the male out. “Then I tell you what; if you're alive in about twelve hours then I'll let you breastfeed and name the brat.” Eyadei is about to demand why he thought that would be such a hardship when the other forms a KI-blade and slits his throat open on the same side of the scars across his eye and smirks before stalking away. 

Eyadei presses his hands to his bleeding neck and closes his eyes struggling to calm his breathing and his pulse. He had no materials to use as a bandage thanks to having been naked while giving birth and flinally slides his own tail up around his neck pressing hard struggling to staunch the blood flow and to give it time to close on its own. Dizziness soon overtakes him and he wonders if when he'd wake up, he'd be dead and really things wouldn't matter anymore before the darkness wraps around him and drags him under. 

It's a strange pressure that he wakes to and his vision clears slowly before he figures out what it is as pain greets him which clearly spoke that he was alive even if the sight of the small brunette against his chest didn't. The soft sucking sounds have him blushing as he slowly becomes aware of the sensation of the other as he feeds. “Well, what's his name?” Gaelrick's voice makes him turn his head slowly to look at the other. 

“His...Oh...R-right...I earned that didn't I?” he manages before adding quickly, “Lygoren...His name is Lygoren.” 

“Well, I guess it could be worse,” the other replies snorting, “You're far too compassionate, Eyadei. However, there is a compromise to be had in all of this; You are allowed to breast feed him until he's weaned. After that, he NEVER knows who you are. Ever. Or you die. That goes for anyone who may come after. You are the medic and NOTHING more. Do I make myself clear?” 

Eyadei stares at him wondering how the other could demand such a cruel thing. “If I refuse?” 

“You die,” comes the cold reply. 

Eyadei stares down at the cub he carried, the child he would never be able to claim and feels his heart break. “As you command, sir.” It was the hardest agreement he'd shown in a long time and it hurt. Oh did it hurt. Tears form and he gently brushes his fingers through the others brown hair. He'd never get the chance to be called 'mama', never be able to watch him take his first steps, say his first words, or protect him from the devil his father was. Struggling to keep from crying, he starts humming a soft lullaby his own mother had used to ease him when he'd been fussy as a child. Soon he would go from humming the soft lullaby to singing softly. 

“Strong be your steps, my child.   
Gentle your fists when not at war  
Firm be your stance on all things  
Honor bound you are, my son. 

Follow the path you choose   
Whatever bitter ends may come  
Remember the lessons taught   
Know, son, above all, you are loved.” 

“Whoever wrote that should be strung up somewhere,” Gaelrick mutters. 

“It's just something that soothes to a calmer state if not to sleep,” Eyadei replies curtly, “I don't know why it bothers you so much.” 

“It's complete crap.” 

There was just no winning with this male and it made Eyadei angry to hear his caustic commentary about things he saw as trivial or paltry. He goes back to just humming the tune ignoring the other as he had a limited amount of time that he would get to spend with his son and he didn't want to waste a second of it on being angry with Gaelrick. 

Lygoren is tucked into his crib before Eyadei stares at himself in the mirror and sighs softly at the cut. “Yet another lovely reminder,” he sighs as he goes about bandaging it. He was a little surprised that he'd managed to get it to close before he bled to death. He tightens the bandage before staring at himself in the mirror. He might not be able to watch his son grow up but he could be here if he played his cards right and played the game Gaelrick had set before him. It wasn't perfect but as the medic, the ONLY medic it gave him reason to see the other periodically for illness and whatnot. He could give what strength he could to the other. He could just hope that Gaelrick wouldn't be too hard on his own flesh and blood. Deep down, however, he is pretty sure that Lygoren's road will be a hard and bitter struggle. He turns and stares at the sleeping infant before walking over and gazing down at him and whispering, “If you are out there...listening, watching, whatever, then please hear me and protect my son. He doesn't deserve to grow up knowing fear and terror. Please...have some mercy on him.”


End file.
